Bleach Otrosendero - Yūyake no Sōzōshin
Bleach Otrosendero - Yūyake no Sōzōshin (漂白剤は、創作者の別のパス夕景 , lit. Bleach Another Path - Sunset of the Creator) is the trilogy to Bleach Otrosendero that follows the story after Sydonay Senseirei's defeat to the hands of Seireitou Kawahiru and Seikyo Kawahiru. Sydonay is able to barely retreat, and Seireitou blames himself for letting him go. Soon after, a masked being that went by the name Uso had arrived wearing mysterious clothing. Seireitou chooses to avenge Senka's death, and takes the members of The Order, giving them a new name, Suneku. He states that their prime objective is to find and kill Sydonay Senseirei. News of Seireitou's defection reached even the Kinenbuke, and Ryan as well. He gathers the members of the Kinenbuke to track Sei and stop him. In the meantime, the mysterious Uso gathers 9 other beings, each wearing the same cloaks. They state that their goal is to obtain the Sairei no Kitsune and The Eleven Stars of Celestial Dominance. A battle of love, revenge, betrayal, and friendship will now take place, as Bleach Otrosendero comes to a close. Arcs for this Series Part I: Revenge *'Formation of Suneku arc:' Seireitou has gathered the members of the Order, and dubbed them "Suneku". News of Seireitou's defection has reached the Kinenbuke, as 10 mysterious beings begin to discuss... *'King of Heaven arc:' Seireitou understands that his power is not enough to kill Sydonay, and decides to hunt down the only other person who is as strong as Sydonay. Yohan of Heaven. While in the meantime, two cloaked members of a group known as the Sougishiki appear before the Kinenbuke... *'Denizen of Hell arc:' After killing Yohan and using his afterdeath power to obtain his Ukiyo Zanpakuto, Seireitou along with the Order enters the depths of Hell, where he confronts Lucifer for Satan's power. Meanwhile, the Kinenbuke arrive, only for Ryan to stop the battle between Seireitou and Lucifer... Part II: The Sougishiki *'Kinenbuke vs Sougishiki arc:' As his friends talk him back into it, Ryan and the Kinenbuke hunt down this group known as the Sougishiki that confronted them earlier only to find two different people, with similar cloaks... *'The World Beyond the Wake arc:' As the battle against the Sougishiki continues, Seireitou leads Suneku to a mysterious land in Reiji Maigo known as The World's Wake in order to get information on Sydonay... *'The Mirror's Reflection arc:' In a bordertown in Reiji Maigo, Seireitou is able to learn of the Sougishiki's Origin, and Sydonay's involvement. At the same time, Ryan meets Matsuyama, who agrees to train him by learning about Life and Death Zanpakutos... Part III: Hunt Down Sydonay *'Facing Sydonay arc:' As Ryan receives his training by Matsuyama, Seireitou tracks down Sydonay to end his revenge once and for all. Meanwhile, Sakura and Asaka face Sydonay's partner, Jitae in battle... *'The Pawn arc:' Sydonay's death to Seireitou has reached Ryan and Matsuyama as his training ends. He figures that Seireitou would now return, but as it would appear, he will not... *'Seireitou and Sougishiki arc:' The mysterious Uso makes an appearance to Seireitou, asking him to take Sydonay's place as a member of Sougishiki, in exchange for bringing back Senka... Part IV: The Stars Falling *'The Mirror's Shard arc:' Ryan, fresh out of training, rejoins the Kinenbuke as they hear news in Reiji Maigo of a group in cloaked strangers causing ruckus in Rukongai... *'Catching Stars arc:' The Sougishiki have been able to gather up to 9 of the 11 stars, and tracked the final star in the Soul Society. However, they are down to only 4 members, Uso included. Uso orders Suneku to find the one in Reiji Maigo, and the Sougishiki will hunt down the final one... *'Penetration of the Seireitei arc:' The remaining members of the Sougishiki infiltarte the Seireitei, and defeat several Captains at once. The Kinenbuke moves quickly to assist them. Meanwhile, Jitae and Kai have a ground-shaking duel to the death at Riku no Hatsu... *'Final Countdown arc:' Suneku brings the Star back, to which Uso regrets to inform them that the members of Sougishiki are all dead now, save for himself. Sei begins to ask how Uso intends to bring Senka back, to which he tells him that he requires 10 Vizard Souls to preform the technique. As a result, Suneku hunts down the Kinenbuke for the sacrifice. However, beforehand, Uso trains Seireitou in a new form of Shoukyoku Kido... *'The World Turns Black arc:' As Seireitou recieves training, Ryan himself finds himself having a meeting with Matsuyama, learning more about the Mirror Sage. Knowing that the final battle is to be soon, Ryan and Matsuyama discuss events as Sei finishes training... Part V: Suneku vs Kinenbuke *'Revenger's Arrival arc:' Suneku splits off into 5 teams of two, with Sei by himself. Sei tells them right before, that they have one objective, to bring back the Kinenbuke they fight, alive and intact... *'Crystal Continuum arc:' Sakura and Asaka hunt down Atsuko, Summer and Chiyo as they face-off in battle. Meanwhile, Ryan and Matsuyama share final words with eachother as Ryan, now determined to rescue Sei, heads off. However, he is stopped along the way by Kai... *'Darkness Against the Snow arc:' The team of Temakaki and Minkai end up being split up by an arguement, which Temakaki finds herself crossing paths with Shuk'la Verd once more. Around the same time, Minkai meets up with Jessica, having a face-off... *'Love in the Crimson Path arc:' Sendan finds herself with the perfect opertunity to tell Haizo how she really feels about him, as Sanji and Matt appear in their way, ordering the location of Seireitou. At this time, Ryan is back on the move to find Seireitou, assured at what he must do... *'Twilight's Awakening arc:' Echo begins to move out, to carry out his plan to decimate Suneku as per his promise to Ryan. Alastor and Shu meet up with Kimiko and Reiunken, only to be confronted by Akira who attempts to fight them all on at once. Echo makes an arrival, taking over the fight from Akira... *'The Clock Turns 12 arc:' Uso and Seireitou have a discussion about the status of the fighting, and reguard that Ryan is in possession of the last star. Uso takes his leave as Kakashi arrives to face Seireitou in battle. Meanwhile, Ryan meets up with an old friend... *'That Which is Lost arc:' Seireitou is able to keep Kakashi on his toes with little effort, as Ryan soon makes his appearance finally. Seireitou and Ryan give off a look towards eachother, as they begin their final fight... Part VI: The Sun and Moon Overlap *'Shatter the Sun, Burn the Moon arc:' Seireitou and Ryan finally team-up, as Uso unveals his true identity. The final fight has began, as the Leader of the Sougishiki fights the Sun and Moon of the Vizards... ...Coming Soon...